


Cost of the Throne

by Hellzeldagirl, Mumiel



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Forced Marriage, Magic, Pregnancy, Reader is Nero (Devil May Cry)'s Mother, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24407722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellzeldagirl/pseuds/Hellzeldagirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mumiel/pseuds/Mumiel
Summary: For the last fourteen years of her life (F/N) has being living happily as doctor in the poor country of Prildo Ira, a life time away from royal court of Quebel where she was the royal bastard. Life was peaceful that was until the eldest son of the Legendary Dark Knight and King of Fortuna Vergil gets his revenge on her father, the King of Quebel. Now (F/N) is forced into marriage with Vergil to legitimise his right to Quebel’s throne.
Relationships: Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Comments: 17
Kudos: 98





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Mumiel for beta reading for me.

The world was ruled by two empires, Fortuna and Mallet. They were bitter enemies, having many wars between them over aeons o their existence.

The two empires were the complete opposites of each other. 

Fortuna was a peaceful country, where everyone was equal. Fortunan Empire was a series of islands all ranging in various sizes but the largest was Fortuna Island, where it’s capital, Castle Town was located. The warm climate and constant rainfall made it a perfect place to grow crops and raise livestock which could be traded. Some of the islands had precious metals that could be also be traded as well but it was mostly kept for the empire’s own used. Fortuna was also known for its beautiful fabrics, stunning architecture and sweet food. All together the Empire of Fortuna was happy.

That was thank to its king, a demon named Sparda. The Legendary Dark Knight as he was also known as was nothing like the demons you hear about in stories. Sparda was a kind, righteous, wise and fought for the weak. He had ruled over Fortuna for over three thousand years which seem to bring the empire everlasting prosperity. Along with his Queen, Eva and their two sons, Sparda lived happily with his Empire.

As for the Empire of Mallet, it was land where the rich and powerful ruled over it’s suffering people allowing them to die from hunger and illness. Mallet was the largest continent in the world. The continent was mostly made up of mountain ranges with volcanos doting the through the mountain ranges. There was a little flat for farming but an enough to support the empire but since the ruling class was corrupt, they tool all of the food for themselves leaving a little to the people. The weather was terrible. The empire suffered from drought for half the year then severe monsoon which caused flooding the other half of the year. The sky was always covered with thick clouds causing the empire to be permanently gloomy. Mallet’s main exports were a large number of precious metals and normal metals, along with black marble, stone, coal, deadly poison and mercenaries.

This was due to Mallet’s emperor was a demon known as Mundus, who was also the king of the demon world. He was cruel and malicious, who didn’t care for his mortal subjects. Mundus worked his people to death working in the mines and allowed his demonic nobility eat, tortured, kill and rape them. All that Demon Emperor care about was taking over the mortal realm, which had been stopped by Sparda with each attempt at expanding his empire.

And that’s how it had been for millennium, Sparda and Mundus fighting each other for control of the world.

That was until Harald Mallory Randall Rose-Griffiths ascend to the throne of Kingdom of Quebel.

Quebel was an ally of Fortuna since the kingdom came into existence.

The kingdom sat on the continent Drupmind, taking up the eastern side of the continent. Like Fortuna, Quebel had the perfect climate for agriculture but t got snow during its winter months, unlike its ally. Quebel was known for its magic. It affected every part of the kingdom, to day life to how the kingdom ran. The kingdom main trades were magical plants that grew wonderful in its solid, magic items and weapons and their speciality magic infuse beer, wine and spirits.

Quebel had always ben ruled by Rose-Griffiths Clan, mages that united the different mages clans and mortal tribes together to fight against the demon hoards that Mundus sent. The clan had been know for being loving and caring for the weak. But that change when the previous king married a princess of the continent of Lonist. Their son, Harald was very different from the rest of his family. He was cold, didn’t care for anyone but himself, believe in survival of the fittest and tortured what he could get away with.

When Harald took the throne after his father’s death, he began talking to Emperor of the Underworld about destroying Fortuna.

Which they succeed in doing. 

Both Sparda and Eva were slaughtered and their sons disappeared during the war, belief to killed alongside their parents.

After the one-side war, the other kingdoms and countries bowed to Mundus in hope they wouldn’t suffer like Fortuna.

The world was now Mundus and Harald got to share in the power and riches for helping the demon emperor.

Neither of them realises that the world wouldn’t their for long.

Quebelian king had forgotten his own family’s property.

’From the ashes of betrayal, will come a time of peace after the demon and monster are destroyed. The queen of unpure blood shall over the kingdom and bring an era of hope, peace and prosperity.’ 


	2. Chapter 2

Court had been running for two hours and nothing had been done.

The (E/C) eyes of ten years old girl stared hopelessly at the nobles of north and west land, who had been explaining to King Harald that the drought that rocked the area for the last two years had reduced the barley crops and to half what it normally was. But the king didn’t concerned that one of the kingdom’s main export will be less for the next year. 

"Will there be enough for us and Mallet?" the king asked.

Lord Albers, who was speaking on behalf of all of the Lords of north and west responded.

"We believe so my king but there won’t a lot left over to sell to the countries," he explained.

(Y/N) could understand what Lord Albers was hinting that. Quebel sold their alcohol to Mallet at the half of what it was worth whilst the rest of got sold normal price. If most of the stock had to be sold Mallet it meant that Lords won’t as much money as they normally would. (Y/N) didn’t care about Lord’s money problems they had enough money to support themselves for a decade it was the common folk she worried about. Knowing the Lords they would most likely raise the taxes to make up for their losses. That would make life even harder for them it was already.

It’s not like the common folks had easy to begin with. The drought had affected most of the agriculture centres, causing some crops to fail and nobility to take all the food they want.

The girl had already heard the gossip from the ladies of the court that the death toll had reached a hundred. Not to mentions the mine riots from earlier in the year which also result in about a hundred deaths. (Some say it was actually two hundred deaths).

"Good," the king replied, not moving an inch. "The alcohol that leftover can be sold at double the price," he ordered.

"Thank you, Your Grace," Lord Albers bowed after receiving the advice.

He filtered back into the sea of greedy and power-hungry nobles.

Court contained for another hour and a half with nobles telling King Harald their problems, like demon attacks on the people, the common folks demanding action to be took against the demons, food shortages, some help to be provided for drought and a long list of trouble that harm mostly the common people. With the king looking utterly broad and interested in the affairs of his people.

"If the peasants can’t defend themselves then someone stronger will take their place," the king cruelly stated.

(Y/N) gripped her mother’s dress tighter than she already was. `How could he be so heartless?` she thought. `It is those peasants who make you wealthy, who clean your clothes and bedding, cook you your feasts and lay down their lives for you,` she continued to angry think.

Her thoughts were stopped when a gentle hand rested on top of her head.

The girl looked up to see a pair of (E/C) eyes looking down at her. Her mother, Lady Guinevere Lous Lovelace, smiled sadly at her understanding angry.

Guinevere was the most beautiful woman at court. Her stunning (H/C) hair was always held up in an elegant hairstyle. Her dresses were gorgeous, suiting her figure and were the brightest of colours that compliment her skin and made her eyes stand out.

Most importantly, she was the king’s favourite mistress. And (Y/N)’s father.

Yes, (Y/N) was a royal bastard. Which the king acknowledged, giving her the surname (Y/S).

No one knew why the king acknowledged his bastard it probably on a whim.

So life for (Y/N) wasn’t easy. She was bullied by noble children that would get physical. Noblewomen would say horrible things about her mother and her in front of her. Not to mention the Queen wanted her dead and encourage her sons ((Y/N)’s half brother) to abuse her.

Finally court finished for the day. Soon as the king, queen and the princes left the throne room, the court began to talk as they also exited the throne.

(Y/N) felt a hand appeared on her head. It was lager then her mother’s hand and much more warm. The girl looked up to be greeted by the smiling face of Lord Oswin Lee Valles, her mother’s best friend ~~and the one and only tue love.~~

Oswin removed his hand from the brunette’s head after a couple of pats.

"Very thing will be fine," Oswin reassured. "I’m sure that the people will be fine. The rain will come soon," he smiled, always the optimistic.

But Guinevere was a pessimist and knowing the king on a personal level could guess what his response to things are.

"I’m not sure about," Guinevere mumbled. "But the people will suffer and it will most likely end in riots," She predictive.

Oswin grimed whilst (Y/N) started sadly at the floor.

The trio walked out of throne room they a group of noble ladies gossiping between them.

"Did you hear what those stupid peasants are saying?" One woman sneered.

"What?" Another asked in returned.

"They’re saying that the droughts are a curse from the gods for betraying Fortuna," The first woman snorted.

Women all laughed at the comment.

"They are really so stupid," one laughed.

"Ending our alliance with Fortuna was the best thing to happen to Quebel," Another said. "We are much richer now and don’t have to waste it useless war and our families don’t have to lay lives down for the," she added.

`We’re only riches because you work common people’s families to death,` the girl bitterly thought.

The brunette shook her head to get rid of the horrible thoughts. She then put on a happy façade. With a big smile, (Y/N) looked up at Oswin.

"Would you like to join me and mother for lunch at the gazebo?" She asked.

One of the many gifts that the king had given to Guinevere was a stone gazebo belonging to the king’s grandmother. The gazebo had been abandon after the queen’s untimely death. Guinevere often escapes there with her daughter. Not many people adventure down to that area of the garden since it had a lot of monuments from the old kingdom (like the stone gazebo). So mother and daughter spent many happy summers together at the gazebo.

The man gave the girl an apologetic smile.

"I’m sorry but I’ve got some work to attend to," Oswin told her.

(Y/N) nodded understanding that the kingdom’s highest rank architect and man in charge of looking after all royal building, along with being the family head of Valles who owned the largest fleet of merchant ships in Quebel, might be a bit busy.

(Y/N) took her mother’s hand so she could begin to lead them to the gardens.

"Lady Lovelace," a voice addressed Guinevere.

(Y/N)’s heart down-dropped. The voice belonged to one of the king’s personal servants. He stood off to the side of Guinevere dressed smartly only paying attention to brunette woman.

"His Majesty wishes for your presence," the servant said.

The young girl let go of her mother’s hand then back up until she was Lord Valles` side. It didn’t matter that (Y/N) hadn’t spent any time with her mother in three months (The time during court didn’t count as they just stood silently). Even if Guinevere had promised earlier in the week that they would have lunch today if the king request (demand) her presence, she must go.

Guinevere to face her daughter to gave her a sad smile.

"Sorry, my flower but I must go," she apologised.

The woman bent down to kiss her daughter’s forehead then she left, following after the servant sent to retrieve her.

(E/C) eyes watch as her mother disappeared down the long hallway as she tried to fight back tears. The girl took a couple of breaths to stopped the tears spilling from her eyes.

Murmured and hush whispered started up from the nobles that were still left outside the throne room.

Oswin glance at each noble which quite them. He places a hand on her shoulder.

"I think I can make some time to have lunch," he said, giving her shoulder a reassuring squeeze.  
"Thank you," (Y/N) whispered then gave the man a big smile.

Oswin guided the child out to the garden, down the overgrown pathway to the gazebo.

Guinevere had pay gardener to make the area around the gazebo look nice. The gardener had planted roses brushes around the gazebo.

(Y/N) enjoys a sunny lunch with Oswin. ~~(Her father figure).~~

After lunch, (Y/N) went to her lessons. The king had pay for her lessons as she turned five, one of his wimps. He ordered that she etiquette, dancing, literacy and poetry, a bit of politics and Malletine culture and tradition. And that fact she didn’t learn about Quebelian culture, history and tradition greatly worried Guinevere but she reassured it was nothing.

Each day (Y/N) for three hours she would learn one of the topics. Today was Malletine culture.

Now her lesson had finished for the day she had nothing to do for the three to four hours until dinner. So, she was wandering through the vast hallways until she could think of something to do.

(Y/N) stopped at a painting that nearly stretches the whole wall. It depicting the unification of clans of Quebel and the battle against Mundus` first attack on the nation that would become Quebel.

The girl was so absorbed in the painting, she didn’t notice three sets of steps approaching her.

"Hey look, brothers!" A male voice yelled down the hallway. "It’s the little bastard!"

(Y/N)’s body froze up when she heard the voice. It belongs to one of her older brothers. It was Theodore, the second eldest of brothers and leader of the triplet princes. Theodore’s triplet brothers Tristian and Timothy closely following behind him. 

The fear that had frozen her body up a moment ago melt away and she tried to flee as quickly as she could. There was a tug at her ankle sending the child tumbling down to the ground. Arrogant laughter left the three fourteen-year-olds.

"Awww, did the little bastard fall over," Timothy mocked with his index finger waving in the air. Hinting that he used his magic to trip her up. 

(Y/N) looked over her shoulder to glance at the princes. Theodore in the middle of the group (as normal) with Tristian lending on his shoulder. Timothy stood slight in front of his older brothers wagging his index around with a triumphant smirk across his face.

The girl scrambled up to runway from her tormentors. But there was a painful tug at hair. She dragged to where her half-brothers were standing. She pulled into the centre of the boys.

"Where do you think you’re going little bitch!" Tristian growled.

Tristian must of the one holding her since she could only see Theodore and Timothy. She could see the hatred and disgust in their emerald green eyes looking down at her. (Y/N) didn’t know why they hated her so much though it might be due to their mother, the Queen.

Queen Diana was a jealous, childish and greedy woman. She came from an wealth and powerful Quebelian family, Mcbeths. She was spoilt from the moment she was born. Having the finest food, clothing, jewellery and makeup without lifting a finger. Diana had become arrogant after she married and became queen, she demands only the finest of items and would beat servants if she didn’t get what she wanted. The queen saw herself as the most beautiful (she was average at best) and all-powerful (she wasn’t). Diana never had the king’s favour as Harald found his queen annoying, making him seeking out the company other women. Diana needed to be centre of attention in court, so when someone like Guinevere who was actually beautiful, elegant, smart and threatens her `power`.

They also might hate her because their father paid attention. When I mean paid attention I mean he actually acknowledged her existence, unlike his triplet sons. Like twins and other triplets, only one was planned. Theodore was only born because the king’s adviser said that the king should have spare if something would happen to the crown prince.

More pain shoots through her head as Tristian started to swing her head side to side.

(Y/N) had learnt the hard way that crying and showing any sign of pain would only encourage them more.

Then there was a sharp pain across one of her cheeks. The sting was a familiar presence on her body, one of her brothers had just punched her.

"Hey!" Theodore shouted. "Listen to us when we’re talking, bastard!" he yelled furiously.

(Y/N) wanted to answer back but that would lead even more pain and all of the princes being furious.

The blows continue on with the other boys joining in the abuse and (Y/N) let it happen. She hopes they would get bored quickly and some else to do.

"What do three of you think you’re doing?" A stern voice came calling down the hallway.

(Y/N) lifted her head from where it had fallen when Tristian threw her to the ground. Her (E/C) eyes landed on the looming figure of the Crown Prince of the kingdom of Quebel, Henry William Claude Rose-Griffiths.

The Crown Prince was known for his poker face and strict personality. He was risen by nannies and not his mother like his brothers. Harald had order the best education in Quebel for his heir, which mainly focus on military, ruling and politics. The twenty-one-year-old was had a brilliant mind allowing him to win many wars from his father which lead him to become General of Quebel army and navy.

Henry’s cold emerald green eyes stared at his brothers as walked down the hallway to them.

The triple immediately stopped beating their younger half-sister as their older brother marched down to them.

"Do I need to repeat myself?" Henry ordered, staring at the triple unimpressed.

"We’re reminding the bastard of her place," Tristian stuttered out.

The unimpressed stay on Henry’s face as Tristian’s answered his question during this (Y/N) had slowly gotten up, using the wall near her for support.

"Reminding her of her place," The Crown Prince repeats the phase that Tristian said, missing out he swear word since swearing was beneath him. "You three are pathetic," he stated. "Those in power don’t go around reminding the people beneath. Your mere presence should put them," Henry told him.

The young girl knew what the oldest prince was talking about. His own presence demands respects from the people around whilst the king’s presence fills the room was terror and power. But the triple princes` presence was blearily noticeable, (Y/N) was only scared of them because they beat her up.

(Y/N) slowly moved away from the princes during their conversation. But the time Henry was finished belittle the triple she manages to slip around the corner before one of them notice she had escaped. 

Dashing down the hall around the corner (Y/N) then came to a stopped at door a in the hallway. The extravagant craved door frame told her it was one of the lounges use to entertain dignitary.

"Where did she go!?" She heard Theodore scream from down the hall.

Panic filled her body again. So she quickly pushed open the door and rush through to ornamental fireplace. Her (E/C) eyes skimmed a crossed the obsidian mantelpiece decorated with gold accents. Her eyes darted right to left then up and down, scanning inch of the fireplace for something.

"Come on, come on, come on," She mumble repeatedly to herself as she heard triples` angry voice coming closer to the lounge she was in.

Then she finds what she was looking for, a tiny craving hidden behind one of the golden swirls. (Y/N)’s hand shot into the slit of her dress to grab a tiny tile. The tile was on a piece of string with a relief that matched the craving on the fireplace. 

The girl quickly slotted the tile onto the craving. After a pain-staking moment for a sound of something click followed by a heavy groaning of something moving. The brunette moved back from the fireplace, taking the tile with her. She had stepped back to see the back of the fire area slide the rest of up. A smile of relief across (Y/N)’s face before she darted into the hidden entrance and closing it behind her.

(Y/N) stayed behind the wall for a moment clam down her panicking heart. During that time the triple princes had been in the lounge, continually yelling insults and cursing her whilst they search the room for her.

(Y/N) made an unpleasant hum before she walked through the small tunnel until the floor started to descend down. At the bottom of the stairs, the tunnel grew larger and made it easier for (Y/N) to walk through. The girl stopped once she had gotten quite far into dark tunnels. (Y/N) held her hand in front of her. With a deep breath, summoned the magic power deep within her to bring fore her bronze lantern. The lantern was already lit went it entered her grasp, revealing the large tunnel system that lay hidden underneath the palace.

The Cedar Labyrinth stretching the whole area of Cedarroot Palace with some stretching further than the palace.  
The tunnel system was built alongside the construct of the palace. The labyrinth was built as an escape route if the palace was ever attacked, which had never had since Quebel had a strong army.

The tunnels were carved out of the rocks underneath the palace then was reinforced stone and decorated with white marble floors, tiles, columns and arches. Beautiful even if it had been forgotten for centuries. Dirty, dust and cobwebs had taken over the tunnels.

Mostly everyone had forgotten, mostly everyone.

The Valles family had never forgotten about their second greatest treasure – Cedarroot Palace being the first. The Valles had kept a detailed map of the Cedar Labyrinth which had been pass down generation to generation. Since Oswin was family head, he had given a copy of the map to (Y/N) so she could escape from her brothers and everyone who wanted to hurt her.

(Y/N) pulled said map out from of her pouches from under her dress. Oswin had also enchanted the map for (Y/N) so she wouldn’t get lost in the labyrinth and would always know a way out.

Thou at the moment (Y/N) didn’t know where she wanted to go. So she stood there in the dark a dirty tunnel with cheeks puffed up with air trying to think what she could do.

After a while of staring at the map, an idea finally popped into her head. An evil grin spread across her face. She would put flowers on her grandfather’s monument.

The monument was built and finish just before the previous king’s death and Harald had never given an order to tear it down but it was an unspoken rule that you should never visit the monument since Harald hated his father. From what (Y/N) could gather her grandfather was a kind-hearted man which made him weak in her father’s eyes. So once in a while, she would put flowers on the monument to watch everyone panic but only once in a while not to upset the king too much, or it would end badly for someone.

(Y/N) scanned the map once again to see which route would be the best to take to the garden that the monument hosted in. There many paths she could take but the best path would take her to pass the king’s office which he would most likely be there that moment. The king would definitely sense her if wasn’t extremely carefully but she would risk it because she didn’t want to walk so far for a little prank.

With the map and lantern, (Y/N) guided herself through the labyrinth until she got to the king’s office. Once she had gotten close to the office she slows down so she could focus on controlling concealing her presence s she walked passed.

(Y/N) slowly walked the stairs leading up to the king’s office, she could hear loud voices coming down from the passage. The girl stopped to listen to what it was saying but it muffled for her to hear. Curious got the better of her and she claimed the steps to the small hallway behind the hidden door. Here she could the loud voices better.

"But Your Majesty, if these droughts do continues the people will riot like it’s Prildo Ira. You must at least have some kind of plan to deal with the riots?" an advisor asked, stress laced heavily in his voice.

"Kill those who are rioting,"

Those words silence the room then filling it with a suffocating atmosphere. Even thou she couldn’t see the faces of advisors and one else in the room she knew their faces had gone pale with the look of horror spread across them.

"How would you achieve this, father?" Henry requested.

(Y/N) could tell by her brother’s tone that he only wanted to know what sic plan he was thinking of.

"Use the army," Harald said if he was stating something that was obvious. "Or I ask Mundus to send over some demons to deal with them," he added on as a second thought.

The silence continued on for a moment longer before someone coughed, probably the head advisor.

"Well then let’s get on to the topic that’s been the courts` mind, (Y/N)," the head advisor said.

Said girl’s heart missed a beat when she heard her own name.

`Me? Why do they want to talk about me?` her panic mind thought.

"What about her?" Harald asked uninterestedly.

"Many people are wondering what planning on doing with her," an advisor stated. "You are spending a lot of money on her so people are curious. Even Lady Lovelace doesn’t know and that Lord Valles has been trying to find out,"

(Y/N) could hear the disgust when the advisor talks about Oswin. No one in the king’s council like him as he embodied every about the old kingdom that they hated. But Oswin was powerful with mage which that could be only compared to the king’s.

`I shouldn’t be listening to this! I’m going to hear something bad`

"She going to be a gift to Mundus,"

The world seemed to stop for the ten year old.

`What…?`

A gift.

Her father was going to give to Mundus.

"Ahhh… I see. A concubine, that be a perfect role for her," another advisor mutter.

"Yes, it certainly would," the king agreed. "She’s the living image of her mother, the most beautiful woman in this land. I’m sure in a couple of years she will follow her mother’s path and become as beautiful as her, then I’ll give her to Mundus. If he doesn’t want her, one of you can have her,"

It was horrible. The worst thing she would hear she would in all of her life. Her own father is talking about her like she was a dog or a horse.

(Y/N) dropped her lantern and not waiting to hear the commotion that would follow from the office, she ran.

She ran as fast as her small body could take her. She ran as far as she could away from that room until she collided with the wall of the labyrinth.

An eerily silence wit the labyrinth’s air about the young girl. The girl pulled herself to her knees. She stays still for a moment before letting everything out.

The first tear slowly falls from her (E/C) eyes then another until they quickly one after the other. She a let out a heartbreaking cry. All the years of abuse, suffering and trying to be strong were all let out. NO one was there to comfort her in the dark, dirty and lonely labyrinth.

She cried for the longest time she could remember.

`I need to leave,`

That’s the only thing she could think of when she couldn’t cry anymore.

`I’m not going to be some monster’s gift!` she bitterly thought.

"But how…?"

***

The moon had risen for the night. Most of the palace had gone to bed but Oswin was still wide awake as he had documents to review. Reading by candlelight, Oswin read through the mountain of minutes from the different meeting that he couldn’t attend that day.

Oswin sat in his quarters’ lounge in the palace. He had just re-stock the fire warming up the room and giving the room a comfortable atmosphere. And with a glass of rum to help him relax, Oswin felt peaceful.

A series of loud knocks interrupted Oswin’s comfortable atmosphere.

Oswin knew who was at the door. There was only one person who would knock on his door like that, at this time of night.

So he immediately jumped up from his seat and rushed to the door. Stood there was Guinevere, looking with a panic look in her (E/C) eyes.

"Guin, what’s wrong?" he asked, letting her into his quarters.

"It’s (Y/N)," Guinevere said, worry laced through her voice. Oswin could tell she was on the vague of breaking down even though her voice was steady. "I can’t find her anywhere," she stated. "I and the maids have looked everywhere for her. I had Lu even wake up Lady Santoro to see if she attend lessons today, which she did," Guinevere told him as she paced back and for. "It’s not like her to miss dinner or not return to our quarters for bed,"

"Guinevere," Oswin called her name. He put his hands on her shoulders to stop her pacing. "I’m sure everything fine," he reassured her. He noticed tears swilling in her (E/C) eyes, so he moved to cup the cheeks of his best friend ~~and only love~~. "I’ll find her. I think might know where she is. And I’m sure that she’s fallen asleep," he said.

Guinevere nodded her head to Oswin’s words knowing she could always rely on him.

The two of them stepped away from each other. Oswin went to grab his coat as Guinevere walked to the door.

When Oswin exited the room his friend was waiting for him.

He gave Guinevere one last nod of reassuring before they parted ways. Him heading to the nearest entrance to Cedar Labyrinth whist Guinevere absent-mindedly walked back to her living quarters back in the King’s Tower.

Once down in the labyrinth Oswin made his way to Lone Tower.

The Lone Tower was built along with palace and labyrinth as a prison for royalty if they had committed any crimes against the king or the kingdom. But the tower had long been abandoned at corner of the palace’s grounds. The only way to access the tower was through the labyrinth.

Oswin knew this is where (Y/N) would be. It was far away from the palace for no one to find her but not far enough for her to escape the palace its self.

Once at the Lone Tower, Oswin pushed open the door with a horrible groan. Even if the after a couple of centuries of abandonment the tower still looked grand. There was no expense was spared in decorating the royal prison. Gold leaf, ebony wood furniture and jewels everywhere but it was all covered in dust and cobwebs.

The man walked up the stairs to the top floor of the tower. There, on the top floor was Jannette, hugging her knees to her chest with her forehead resting on top her knees. Oswin hadn’t seen her like this since she was a toddler.

"(Y/N)," Oswin called out to the girl. 

She didn’t move, she stayed in that position. Oswin moved toward her, kneeling by her side. He reached out for her, taking her face into his hands. He saw that normally sparkling (E/C) eyes were now dull and lifeless.

"(Y/N)!" Oswin gasped. "What’s wrong?" he asked.

There was a brief moment of silence before she gave an answer.

"He’s going to sell me,"

"What?" Oswin stuttered.

"He’s going to sell em to Mundus!" (Y/N) cried. "He’s going to give me to that monster like a piece of meat!"

Oswin was shocked at (Y/N)’s out bust but when he realises what she had said, angry fill his blood.

How dare Harald use her as a tool. That man didn’t give his own daughter the time of day. The only time that the king had inactive with (Y/N) was a week after she was born to acknowledge and give her her surname. After that, there was no inactivation, no birthday wishes or seasonal greeting.

Harald might act all-powerful and mighty at court but in the presence of Mundus, he became a little bitch. He would give Demon Emperor presents to stay in his good books.

"I don’t live anymore!" (Y/N) cried.

She didn’t want to continued living knowing that her fate was to be given away to a monster. Oswin couldn’t have it either. 

Even if hurt Guinevere he would help (Y/N) leave this country.

Oswin moved to hug the young girl.

"(Y/N)," he whispered. "I’ll get you out of this country,"

(Y/N) stays still in the hug for a moment before she returns it. Oswin picked her up. (Y/N) buried her face into Oswin’s neck, he kissed her head.

"Let’s return to the palace now, " Oswin whispered again. "Your mother is worried sick about you," he told her.

"We can’t tell her about our plan," (Y/N) said.

"No, we can’t. Though your mother would never tell anyone but someone would notice her change in behave and investigate," Oswin said.he 

(Y/N) quietly hummed as Oswin carried her out of the tower and back to the palace. When he reached Guinevere’s quarters he knocked on the door.

One of Guinevere’s maids opens the door. Her eyes open wide when she saw Oswin carrying (Y/N) in his arms. She quickly ushers him in.

Guinevere came rushing out of her once she was informed that Oswin had returned with her daughter.

"Is she alright?" the woman asked.

"She fine now but she heard something that upset her greatly," Oswin told her as he handed over the sleeping child to her mother.

Guinevere pulled a face of concerned.

"Did she tell you what she heard?" she asked.

Oswin shook his head.

"Unfortunately not," he replied.

The adults stood there, quietly letting their thoughts run wild.

"You should return to your chambers before someone catches you her," Guinevere said. 

Oswin nodded his head in agreement then left the room.

Guinevere readjusted her daughter so she could place a kiss on the sleeping girl’s head. The woman then took her daughter to her bed-chamber. The maids helped undress the young girl into her nightwear for her mother so she could tuck her into bed.

Guinevere pulled the sheets up to (Y/N)’s chin.

"Good night my flower. I will always love and protect," She whispered as placed another kiss on her forehand.

Guinevere then quietly exiting the room.

***

  
A month had passed since the incident and Oswin hadn’t come up with any sort of plan to help (Y/N) escape from Quebel.

From her part, (Y/N) continued on like nothing had happened. Continuing to going to her lessons, behaving her best as normal and trying to stay out of trouble best as he could. 

Though it seems that tonight she wanted an update as came to his office. Her large (E/C) stared at him from the other side of his desk.

"May I help you, (Y/N)?" Oswin asked.

"Do you think I could become a doctor in my new life?" she asked in return.

Oswin was surprised by the girl’s question. In Quebel only man could become doctors, women were discouraged from taking up any jobs.

"Why do want to be a doctor?" Oswin asked.

"I want to help people," (Y/N) stated. "I was reading this book from outside the kingdom," she started. "It`s about a female doctor who goes off the find a cure for a disease. She helps many people on the way to find the cure,"

Oswin listens to what the girl was saying. During her talk, he was reminded of an old acquaintance. He did mentions that a lot of places were in search of doctor it, they didn’t care what the gender or wealth.

"I might have an idea. Come back to me next week," He told her.

For that week Oswin got in connect with his acquaintance to arrange a way for (Y/N) to leave the country. The acquaintance told Oswin that the perfect place for the girl to hide was Prildo Ira.

Prildo Ira was a former kingdom that was loosely held together by the fact their still held some kind of loyalty to the former kingdom. Or it could be the fact that all the vulnerable land was taken when the royal family was assassinated and what was left stay together out of spite.  
It was a rough country where the black market thrives but the everyday people live happily. It`s a good place for anyone to hide, it would be perfect for (Y/N).

So by the end of the week, Oswin had a plan for (Y/N) which she agreed to.

So the night after (Y/N) agreed to the plan, her and Oswin were walking through Cedar Labyrinth to the capital’s docks. Both of them dressed in hooded cloaks and normal peasant clothing.

To say that (Y/N) was nervous was an understatement. The young girl had never left the palace’s grounds in her life, so to leave the country altogether without her mother was petrifying but it was for a better future.

The two of them exited the labyrinth into the dock’s sewers then up the ladder to the dock.

The docks were mostly deserted apart from a lone light at the other end of docks.

"Captain Marsh?" Oswin asked.

"Yes," The Captain replied.

Oswin moved his hood back a bit to reveal his face to the Captain. The Captain gasp when saw he younger man.

"Lord Valles!" The Captain gasped loudly.

Oswin and (Y/N) shushed the older man.

"A-Are you the one that asked me here?" Marsh asked.

"I am," He confirmed. "I would like you to transport this young lady to Prildo Ira. Once at Prildo Ira’s docks a man called Fino will ask you `if the donkey is beyond the bayou` you must answer `Of course that’s where the demon isn’t`," He explained.

"Anything M`Lord. Valles family has done more for my crew and their families then any country or king," The Captain said as took the girl into his care.

"You’re too kind Captain Marsh," Oswin awkwardly laughed. "My family just wants to help your fellow countrymen," he told the old captain. His pale purple eyes turned to the (E/C) one of (Y/N)."Goodbye (Y/N). I hope your new life is happy, prosperous and find someone to love," he gave those parting words to her and placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Goodbye father," she said, failing to hold back the tears forming in her eyes. "Thank you for everything,"

Oswin held back the tears forming his eyes.

Then two of parted ways.

Oswin returning to Cedarroot Palace as Captain Marsh guided (Y/N) to his ship.

Once on deck, (Y/N) took one more look back on her home country before proceeding onwards to her new life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again to Mumiel for being my beta reader.

It had been thirteen years since (Y/N) had come to Prildo Ira. Fino had her taken to the country’s second-largest city, Ckville to work at Saint Mirajane Hospital as a doctor’s apprentice. After eight years working as a doctor’s apprentice, (Y/N) finally graduated into proper doctors.

And being only one of three doctors she was a very busy person.

So she chose to spend all of her spare time in the children's ward.

“(Y/N)!!!” The head doctor, Vilho yelled.

Said woman flinched slightly at her name being yelled. 

(Y/N) sat on a bed belonging to a now five-year-old Zeck. The boy had been in the hospital since he was two because of breathing problems and had stayed since. Zeck was a happy boy despite his condition especially today due to it being this fifth birthday. His mother and father had stopped by in the morning to give him a little present and lots of love.

(Y/N) had stopped by the ward to read him and the other children a book of his choosing instead of doing her paperwork.

It was obvious to (Y/N) what had happened. Vilho had gone to her office to get her opinion on a patient’s diagnosis but didn’t find her there doing her paperwork.

(Y/N) could hear the nurses of the children's ward giggling at her situation that she had gotten herself into, again.

The woman turned to the large entrance arch to wand to see Vilho standing there with an unamused look on his face.

“Hello Dr. Vainamoinen, how may I help you?” She asked innocently.

Vilho walked into the wand then to Zeck’s bed which was surrounded by other children.

“Yes you could Dr.Lace, I was wondering why you aren’t in your office filling out patients’ files?” He question.

“Cause it’s my birthday!!” Zeck exclaimed. “Dr.Lace promised to read to me Gawain and the Green Giant!” he added on with a big grin.

(Y/N) gave Zeck a smile and pat on his head.

Vilho sighed and shook his head.

“Well once Dr.Lace is done, could you ask her to go and do her paperwork,” Vilho said to the children, who altogether agreed to the request.

(Y/N) gave him a malicious smile which he returned with his own innocent smile.

It took two hours for (Y/N) to read through Gawain and the Green Giant. Once finished the children reminded her to go and do her paperwork which she did.

It took half an hour for Vilho to come to visit her in her small office.

“Can I help you Vilho?” (Y/N) asked, not looking up from her work.

The elf stays at her door watched her work. He had watched the somewhat shy and quiet girl turned into a headstrong and outgoing woman who didn’t take anyone's shit.

“I wish you would take more care of yourself as you do with the patients,” Vilho told her.

“What d you mean?” (Y/N) asked.

“You’re going stay here until you’re done with all these patients’ files and miss dinner and sleep, again,” he said.

(Y/N) briefly stopped writing for a moment the looked up at her teacher.

The woman was now to pushed herself far past her limit. Most days she would only eat a loaf of bread for breakfast and maybe the soup and a small loaf that the hospital serves at lunch. It was rare for her to have dinner, choosing to focus on paperwork or patients late into the night. She would get about four or three hours of sleep a day. And only took days off when she was really sick.

“It’s not like you don't do the same thing,” (Y/N) shot back at the elf.

“You take it to the extreme,” Vilho sighed as moved from the door to her desk.

He pulled the patient’s diagnosis that he wanted to talk about earlier to her. Once they finished talking, (Y/N) was left to work through her paperwork.

When she was nearly done with work her shift came to an end. She decides to stay until all of it was done but it seemed that someone had another idea.

“(Y/N)!!!” Debbie called loudly into her office. “Come drinking with us!”

Debbie was the head nurse of Saint Mirajane for the last twenty years. The older woman had made sure that (Y/N) was well taken care of and helped her get her room at the boarding house* a couple of streets away. She was very mother duck.

“Did Vilho ask you to take me?” (Y/N) sighed.

Debbie didn’t reply to the question but just pulled the young woman out of her chair and dragged her to Crue’s Cellar, a pub a street way that everyone from the hospital went to drink at.

The pub always lively, filled with laugh and singing. The pub was normally full with labourers, mercenaries, and demon hunters. It was a nice place to have dinner.

(Y/N), Debbie and two other nurses Marie and Leanna walked to Cure’s Cellar. The pub was already in full swing.

Debbie’s husband was Ryan was already at the pub.

It was clear that he had already had too much to drink due to the red tint across his cheeks. He stumbled to his wife with open arms. Debbie pulled a face at the state of her husband. She met him halfway. She lifted her hands up to his face and pulled his face and pulled the redden cheeks.

“How dare you start without me! Did you have anything to drink?” Debbie said in an angry tone.

(Y/N) sighed at the couple then headed to the bar. She slotted herself next to a familiar face at the bar. (Y/N) leaned her body against her friend’s, locking her arm around their and resting her head in the crook of their neck.

“How has my M’Lady been doing?” (Y/N) asked, with a smirk on her face knowing how much the woman beside her didn’t like that nickname.

“I’m fine, a little bored since I’m not getting enough jobs of late and a little bit annoyed by someone calling me by a stupid nickname,” Lady said as she reached up to pinch (Y/N)’s cheek.

Lady signalled to the barmaid so she could order a drink for them. It took a moment for them to return to the women with a pint of local ale. Both women took a gulp of their alcoholic drink. They both released a sigh of delight.

“Talking about annoyances, where is he?” (Y/N) asked Lady while looking around the pub for a mop of white hair.

“Don’t know,” She told her as she took a sip of her drink. “Morrison told me that some woman came crashing into his shop, destroying the front. He then took off with her,” She explained.

(H/C) stared at the demon hunter in disbelieve. It was very out of character for their mutual friend to run off like that.

“She must be very beautiful,” (Y/N) commented.

“Or it’s really good money,” Lady said.

The two of them continued to drink and chatted about odd topics until Debbie came and joined the women after she had dinner and a drink with her husband. The women got around each with (Y/N) ordering some food for herself.

It was about eleven when the doctor parted from the pub to return to her room at the boarding house.

(Y/N) quietly opens the door to the boarding house as she didn’t want to wake up the owner of the boarding house Mrs.Hudson.

“Been out drinking again?” Mrs.Hudson's voice echo through the entrance hallway.

“Good evening Mrs.Hudson,” (Y/N) greeted. “I thought you would be asleep by now,”

“I was just about to but I heard someone coming in,” The old woman said. “What did you have for dinner?” She asked.

(Y/N) paused for a moment trying to remember what she had for dinner.  
“Seeing that you cannot remember what you had come, and have some leek and potato soup,” Mrs.Hudson ordered, opening her door to her apartment.

The apartment’s living room was the same size as her room. Sitting in centre of the back was a fireplace with a dying fire in the hearth. Over it was a large iron pot. Sitting in this was Mrs.Hudson’s leek and potato soup that (Y/N) loves.

There was nothing special about the soup. It was a soup that Mrs.Hudson made every two or three months. It was the first proper meal in Ckville after living there for four months. It was the tastiest meal she had ever had in her life. It had become her favourite meal.

The two of them sat together at Mrs.Hudson’s table eating a bowl of soup and talking about their day.

Once the meal was finish (Y/N) insisted that she washed the bowls before heading up to her room to sleep.

(Y/N) finally reaches her room immediately stripped herself of her clothes.

She first removed her girdle then tugged the ties of her surcoat, not fully undoing but enough so she can pull the green article of clothing over her head. That left her in an off-white shirt, trousers, and dark boots, there were all quickly removed as well. They were replaced with an old work shirt of Ryan’s that only came to her mid tights. (If the court could see her now most of them would be dead.)

(Y/N) throw her clothes over the footboard but kept her girdle tying it to her headboard. She jumped into bed after tying her girdle. (Y/N) lays in bed running her hand over faded yellow girdle until she fell asleep.

When morning came, (Y/N) was woken up by knocker-upper* Pete. She got up and went to the window to open it.

“I’m up Pete. Thank you,” She called softly to the man on the streets below.

She closed the window and got dressed.

On the way to the hospital (Y/N) stopped by a bakery to grab a roll for breakfast.

The roll was finished by the time she got to the hospital.

(Y/N) was greeted by the night curses that were still on duty on her way to Dr.Sabaya’s office.

“Morning Viji,” (Y/N) greeted.

“It’s that time already,” Dr.Sabaya greeted back.

“Long night?” (Y/N) asked.“There were two deaths,” Viji informed the younger doctor. “It was Elaine and Old Jason,” She clarified.

Elaine was a first-time mother who had a very difficult labour and Jason was just old.

“Is the paperwork done for them?” (Y/N) asked.

“Yes. I just have to file them away,” The other doctor replied.

“Leave that to me, I’m sure Shoko would be happy to see her mother before she goes to sleep,” (Y/N) smiled.

Viji returned the smile with her own tried one.

The older doctor gathered her things as (Y/N) took the patients’ files and filed them away.

Once the files were put away (Y/N) started her rounds in the wards. And when the rounds were done is when (Y/N)’s day actually started.

“Dr.Lace!!!” A nurse shouted from the entrance hall. 

She darted from the second floor to the hall at the front hospital. At the door to the hospital was a group of people filtering in. By their dress (Y/N) could tell that they were labourers that must have been working on Ckville’s cathedral restoration. And judging by the state of the group there was a large incident at the site.

“How many?” (Y/N) asked as rushed over to help the nurses.

“Five bad ones!” Debbie shouted from outside the hospital. “About seven minors! We can handle those ones!” She continued on to lead the patients into the hospital. “The worst of them is in cart at the back. I’ve ready sent someone to get Vilho,” 

(Y/N) rushed to the house pulled cart to see how bed the patient was. The man was laying his back, groaning in pain. It was quite clear that his right side of his body had been crushed. The doctor claimed into the cart so she could examine the injury more closely. She summoned her magic to examine the arm.

‘No use, the arm is completely destroyed it must be amputated off,’ (Y/N) thought as she moved down the body. ‘Ribs are crushed but none are broken and the organs are just bruised, nothing that a healing magic couldn’t fix. His leg isn’t that bad as his arm but it would need a lot of time and magic,’

“Debbie!” (Y/N) yelled. “Prepare for an amputation! Right arm!” She clarified. 

(Y/N) jumped off the cart once it was stopped at the hospital’s door. She order the able body men that came from cathedral site to help unload the man from the cart to a room on the bottom floor of the hospital. The room was far at the back of the hospital so other patients couldn’t hear the screaming.

The room was already prepare for the amputation. The men place their colleague on the operation table. Some stayed once their colleague was on the table so they could help hold him down when the amputation started.

(Y/N) tear off the man’s shirt so she access his right arm better. 

“Hold him down!” She ordered as she tied a piece of string to cut off of the man’s circulation. 

All of the me nodded and stepped closer to the table. (Y/N) grabbed a saw from the desk beside the operation table. She began to cut through the flesh of the elbow causing the man to jerk up and scream out. The men die their jobs and held down the patient.

It took four hours to saw of the man’s arm and to close the cut. It took a further two hours to heal the man’s torso and leg. Once she was finish the man was transported to a bed in a wand.

(Y/N) was tired but there were still patients to attend to. It was night when she finished with all the patients. Vilho ordered her home since she did most of the work today.

For once (Y/N) didn’t argue with her teacher and left the hospital. Though she didn’t go home but inserted she went to Crue’s Cellar for a nice meal. 

As normal Lady was sitting at the end of the bar drinking as she waited for a job.

“Evening (Y/N),” Lady greeted. “God, you look tried,” She commented.

“I feel it,” (Y/N) replied.

A plate was placed in front of her with a tankard. (Y/N) look at the plate in confusion.

“I haven’t ordered anything yet,” (Y/N) stated in confusion.

“It’s on the house,” The bar maid said. “We’ve heard what happened at the cathedral and you’ve earned this,” She added on.

“Thank you,” She said before digging into the roast dinner.

Lady pouted at her friend before ordering her own meal.

“Good evening ladies,” The voice of Morrison greeted them from behind them.

Both women turned to face the old info broker.

He strolled over to the bar where they were sitting. He removed his cigar from his dark lips before talking more.

“It’s a rare site to see you here, Dr.Lace,” He said.

“Vilho ordered me to go home,” She told him.

Morrison looked around the rowdy pub.

“This strange home,” He said as took another puff of his cigar.

The ladies laughed at him.

“Do you have any jobs for me?” Lady asked.

The old man became strangely silent for a moment as he took a long drag.

“There hadn’t been any demonic jobs for the last week or so,” Morrison said. “I’ve heard from other that demon attacks across the world have stopped,” He explained.

The women looked at him in shock.

“A lot of them have gone to Mallet,” He added.

“That’s strange,” Lady stated.

“Yeah,” (Y/N) mumbled.

“Let’s hope whatever party they having it ends soon so my business doesn’t go under,” A voice said from straight behind (Y/N) causing her to jump. The person that voice belonged to, wrapped an arm around her neck. “How’s my favourite doctor?” He asked softly into her ear.

“Dante,” (Y/N) sighed.

She turned to her head to see the infamous demon hunter lending his head on her shoulder, with a big grin across his face.

“You asshole!” Lady yelled at the man, jumping up from her chair. “Where did you disappear to for two weeks!? And don’t you dare ask me for money to fix your shop!” she added.

Dante held his arms up in a surrender.

“I won’t be needing to borrow any money from you and I will be you back the money I own you,” Dante said.

Lady looked at him like he had grown a second head.

“What?” Lady replied.

“I got a lot of items from the job. I’m going to sell them in the next week?” Dante told her.

Lady sat back in her chair grumbling ‘I like to see that day’.

The demon hunter returned his attention back to the young doctor sitting in front of him.

“It’s surprise to see you see, (Y/N),” He said.

“Just stopping by for some dinner before going home,” She told him.

A cough came from behind Dante.

“Oh yeah,” He mumbled. “Everyone this is Trish, my partner,” He introduced her. 

He lifted his arm up so the blonde woman could step under it. 

“Hello,” Trish said.

The woman was beautiful. Her long blonde hair ended around her waist and she had bright eyes. Her clothes were the most thing that made her stand out. A black corset that left nothing to the imagination and low riding tight trousers.

‘I thought what Lady wore was revealing,’ (Y/N) thought.

“It’s nice to meet you Trish,” (Y/N) said. “I’m Doctor Odette (Y/N) Lace but I prefer to be called (Y/N),” She introduced herself to Trish with a handshake.

“It’s nice to meet you too, doctor,” Trish said, returning the handshake with a smile.

Morrison and Lady stayed quite as the both noticed eerily similarities between Dante’s new partner and the drawing of his mother on his desk.

“And this Morrison, a info broker, he’s also like agent to me,” Dante introduced Morrison himself. “And this is Lady, a fellow demon hunter,” he introduced her as well. 

“He owns me a lot of money,” Lady stated.

Trish laughed that Lady’s comment which cause Dante frown.

Then the door of the pub was flung open, silencing the whole pub. Stood in the doorway was a young city guard, Joe. He was a good kid, he tried his best to stop fights and keep the peace . He was out of breath.

“What’s wrong Joe?” A man asked.

“Mun… M-Mundus…” he puffed out.

“What about that bastard?” Another said.

“H-he’s dead!”

The pub became silent again but this time for another a reason.

“Mundus is dead!” Joe repeated. “Mundus has been killed by Nelo Angelo in coup d’e!”

The room was stunned.

“And it turns out that Nelo Angelo is actually Sparda’s eldest son!” Joe stated.

Mumbling started through out the room. No one could believe what the young guard had just said but everyone knew that he wasn’t one to cry wolf.

“Well then,” Dante raised his voice. “I guess it’s time to celebrate the death of Mundus!” He shouted raising a drink.

Everyone followed with cheer and raise of their own drink. The pub owner yelled that drinks were on the house for the night. Everyone started to drink, sing and dance.

But it just wasn’t the Grue’s Cellar that were celebrating. All across Ckville, Prildo Ira and the world were celebrating the death of Demon Emperor. All a part the royal court of Quebel. They knew that they would be next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some terms some people meant know:  
> Boarding house - Basically a hotel but for a long period of time. Normally had shared washing facilities and served breakfast and dinner. Very common in the 19th and 20th centuries.  
> Knocker-upper - A human alarm. It was a job common in Britain and Ireland during the Industrial Revolution.


	4. Chapter 4

Over the last month, the story of Nelo Angelo, Sparda’s eldest son, Vergil had slowly come to light.

During the war on Fortuna, the young boy somehow managed to escape the slaughter that happened at the Fortuna Castle. It is said that the boy wondered the island until fate had allowed him to stow away on a ship to Mallet, where he joined their army. There he waited for twenty years to exact his revenge.

Now crowned Emperor of Mallet, Vergil had returned to Fortuna to claim his rightful place on the Fortunan throne, which the people happily celebrate. 

Though that not what the people Ckville were talking about. Everyone was waiting to hear the news that Vergil declares war on Quebel.

The people of Prildo Ira hated Quebel since they had a hand in the demise of their royal family and consequently their kingdom so they couldn’t wait to see what karma fall on the kingdom.

But (Y/N) couldn’t feel the same way as everyone around her. She didn’t hold any feelings for her homeland but it is where the two of three people she loved lived. With their position in the court, they would be caught in the crossfire of the war.

Though (Y/N) hoped that Oswin would get her mother out of the palace and the country if the war was declared.

“Doctor Lace?” Robert called out for the female doctor who staring at his charts. “What did Quebel do to King Vergil?” The small boy asked.

Most of the children in the hospital had no idea of the war that happened nearly twenty years ago. Though (Y/N) was four at the time of the war she had heard a lot about it after the fact.

“Fortuna and Quebel used to be friends a not that long ago but Quebel got a new king who thought they should be friends with Mallet instead of Fortuna,” (Y/N) explained in simple terms.

“Why couldn’t Quebel be friends both Fortuna and Mallet?” Lacey asked.

“That’s because Fortuna and Mallet don’t like each other so Quebel had to chose who they wanted to be friends with. Once Quebel did, it ended up in a big fight. Which end up with Fortuna getting hurt badly, this lead to the death of King Vergil’s family,” (Y/N) explained further.

It seemed that her explanation satisfied them as the children went back to playing.

“You’re so knowledgable about that topic,” One of the children’s nurses commented.

“Well, I’m from Tintagel, so what Quebel does affect us a lot since we rely on them for protection,” the young doctor lied.

Tintagel was a small principality south of Quebel. The principality was most known for fishing and crystal mining. They didn’t have an army so they relay on the neighbouring kingdom for protection. It was the place that (Y/N) chose to say that she was from.

(Y/N) continued on with her day until late into the night when Viji entered her small office.

“Do those nurse ever stop gossiping?” The other doctor complained.

“What are they gossiping about this time?” (Y/N) asked.

“Vergil,” Viji sighed. “It’s all about how handsome he is, how strong he is, how good he is in bed and how much they would love to see him in person,” She informed (Y/N). “Too bad for them that Vergil probably marry someone who will extend his power,” She sighed again.

“Probably someone from Mallet to solidify his rule over the land,” (Y/N) added.

“It could be Quebel as well if the war goes forward,” Viji said.

(Y/N) briefly stopped writing for a moment before continuing on trying to ignore everything about Quebel.

The days went on with getting for the hype about the war that could happen. (Y/N) went on in a haze as she tried to ignore all of the gossip and rumours around her.

Especially at Gure’s Cellar.

‘Why did I let Debbie dragged me’ She complained to herself.

She did hope a couple of drinks would take her mind of everything but even after two drinks, her mind wouldn’t be silence.

Of course, Dante chose this moment to come over annoy her.

“What’s seems to be a problem Doc?” He asked as he sat down next to her.

“What are talking about?” (Y/N) asked as she took another sip of her beer.

“You seemed out of it for the last couple of days,” Dante said. “Got something on your mind? Or are you just missing that fiancé of yours?” Dante asked.

“Why are you bring up Gilver?” She asked, flicking her eyes down to her girdle, the only reminder she had of him.

Dante picked up one end of the girdle and began to play with it. (Y/N) then imminently snapped it back to her person.

“How long have you been waiting for him? Nine years now. Do you tend to wait for him the rest of your life,” He commented.

From the moment Dante heard about Gilver in detail, he didn’t like him. But (Y/N) didn’t care about Dante’s opinion.

“So when are you going fill the other side of your bed since Trish’s eyes are all over Lady?” She asked.

“What!?” Dante exclaimed. He was silent for a moment. “…I got it. I stay out of your love life,” He sighed.

After their conversation, (Y/N) finished off her beer then headed home.

Now laying in bed, alone with her thoughts (Y/N) regents what she said to Dante but he wouldn’t stop saying bad things about Gilver.

(Y/N) reached up to girdle at the thought of her fiancé. The girdle was a parting gift when left to continue on with his quest. Though it wasn’t a girdle with him but a part of his beloved sword but (Y/N) made it a girdle as she wanted a part of him with her all of the time.

Her eyes lids began to feel heavy as the moon rise high into the night sky. The young woman slowly drifted to the land of sleep.

In her dreams, her room was bathed in the pale light of the moon as a tall man sat on the side of the bed as she lay in. (Y/N) looked up to see the man’s face but it was hidden bandages with only his bone-white hair peeping at this angle. Then something stops, what was it? She quickly distracted by a large warm hand capping her cheeks, the thumb stroking her cheek gently. (Y/N) looks up to see silvery-blue staring back at her. Gilver had the softest look on the normally smug face. He turns back to the book poetry, a gift from a former patient.

_“‘To see a World in a Grain of Sand and a_   
_Heaven in a Wild Flower,_   
_Hold Infinity in the palm of your hand_   
_And Eternity in a Hour,’”_

He recited the poem. His voice was rich and cool that made her body sing.

He continued to read the poem as (Y/N) slowly fell asleep. His hand moving from her cheek to her hand, holding it until he parted once she was deep asleep.

***

Days pass by as (Y/N) continued on caring for her patients. Then one day Debbie called away from a patient.

“You have a guest,” Debbie told her. “They waiting for you in your office,” She informed.

(Y/N) finished with her patient then headed to her office to see a guest.

When she got to her tiny office she found the infamous demon hunter sitting in one of her sitting guest chairs. 

“How may I help you, Dante?” The doctor asked shutting the door to the office behind her.

“I just want to say sorry about the other day,” He apologised.

“It’s okay Dante. I’m sorry about what I said to you as well,” (Y/N) responded with her own apology.

Dante smiled at her.

“That’s alright. You only said it because I hurt you first with my comment about your fiancé,” He said. Dante scratched his head before speaking again. “I’ll going away for a couple of weeks, could look after the shop for me?” He asked.

(Y/N) smirked at him.

“So you come all the way out here to apology to me so I could do a favour for you?” She smugly said to the older man.

Dante stuttered and fumbled around trying to find an answer. He imminently stopped when (Y/N) started laughing.

“Not funny,” He pouted as he walked to her.

(Y/N) was calming down from laughter as Dante held the keys to his shop.

“Why don’t you give the keys to Morrison?” She asked.

(Y/N) looked after the shop many times for Dante since they meet.

“As much as trust the old man, I trust you not to go through my through my things,” He said.

“What a collection of smutty pamphlet and dirt?” (Y/N) said.

“There are better than your erotic love stories you read,” He shot back as he opened the door to her office so she couldn’t answer him back without embarrassing herself.

With a scarlet blush on across face, Dante left (Y/N) in her office.

***

A week had passed when the hospital got news of Vergil’s coronation then the next day (Y/N) got the news she was dreading. 

“Fortuna and Mallet have launched an attack on Quebel!” Someone yelled as they busted into to hospital.

Everyone gather around the person to listen to what they had to say.

“The major ports were attacked before the sun rose today! The latest from what I heard is that they have secure the coast,” They said.

The people around them chatted and mumbled with phrases ‘That fast,’ and ‘Right after his coronation,’ could be heard.

“Alright, everyone!” Vilho shouted. “Get back to work!” He ordered.

Everyone scampered away back to their jobs but (Y/N). She reminds clouded by fear and worries for her mother.

“(Y/N)?” Vilho called her. “Are you okay,” He asked.

(Y/N) put on a fake smile.

“I’m fine, just a little shocked that’s all,” She said.

Good thing it was nearly the end of the shift but the next two hours dragged as her thoughts were on her and mother’s safety.

‘I know Oswin will get her out of Quebel but where will she go? The Lovelace’s don’t have many allies outside of the kingdom since most of them were Fortunan,” She thought. ‘I guess she could come here. I’m sure that Oswin could get to Prildo Ira. Would Oswin come as well? No, wouldn’t leave Chardlingwent and it’s people,’ 

Her mind continued on with the idea with her mother living in Ckville with her. She had enough money a nice house for herself, her mother and future family to live together. It filled with a warmth that she hadn’t felt in a couple of years.

So for once in her life (Y/N) actually went straight home after work. Though she did into late hours of the right writing her letter to her mother. It took many attempts until (Y/N) was happy with the letter she had composition.

_‘Dear Mother,_

_This is the first I have ever written a letter in twenty-four years. I am sure that Oswin has told you to happen to me._

_The news has reached me that Fortuna and Mallet have launch attack. If their anything like Quebel during Quebel-Mallet war, I fear for your safety as the king’s favourite Mistress._

_I know Oswin get yo out of Quebel if he knows you’re going to be somewhere safe. Tell him to send to you where he sent me and I will pick up you._

_I hope you stay safe._

_Love your daughter, (Y/N).’_

There was a lot she wanted to say but she shouldn’t just encase the letter falls into the wrong hands.

Once finish, (Y/N) put ‘Lady G.Lous Lovelace’ on the envelope on the front. She then moves to one her bookcase. She pushed the large and heavy object a few centimetres. She then reached down to the floor and moved one of the wooden panels to reveal a small space under the floor, where a wooden box was hidden. (Y/N) opens the box that was half-filled with mostly silver and gold coins. She pulled out five gold coins and place them in her pocket.

She put everything back where it should be.

(Y/N) grabbed her old cloak and headed out through the backdoor of the boarding house. She headed to the more shady area of Ckville where the people from illegal active lived. The doctor pulled her hood up and headed to one house in particular.

The house belongs to contact of Fino. (Y/N) went to the side door then knocked three times.

A few minutes passed before she got an answer.  
“What’s the job?” A voice asked.

“I need a letter delivered t Quebel. I have five gold coins,” (Y/N) said.

A small window in the opened and (Y/N) handed over the letter and coins.

“It will be delivered as soon as possible,” The voice said.

(Y/N) hoped that it would be.

She slowly walked to the boarding house. It was more of wander back to the boarding house as her mind was to fill with thoughts to be able to fall asleep that right.

Her wondering her lead her to Ckville’s Cathedral.

Even cover by scaffolding you could see the beautiful bohemian architecture peeping through.

(H/C) woman suddenly had a yearning to go into the cathedral. She pushed open the door to the large building. She walked down the aisle to the alter. (Y/N) stood at the altar and looked up at the stained glass window that was the centrepiece of the altar. The moon was at the right high to be illuminating the glass figure of a woman.

The woman was holding her arms open as waiting for an embrace with a motherly smile across her cheeks.

(Y/N) continued to stare at the window, wondering why everything was reminding her of her mother.

She was too caught in her thoughts that she didn’t notice a set of footsteps approaching her.

“May I help you, my child?” A gentle voice asked.

(Y/N) turned around to see a priest, mostly the bishop judging by his clothing. 

“I’m sorry for barging in but something was calling me,” she said, looking back at the stained glass window.

“Saint Mirajane does that sometimes,” The bishop confessed. “She likes helping people even from the grave,” He said. “Is there anything I can help with?” He asked.

“…My mother,” (Y/N) started. “She lives in Quebel. In the capital. She works for a noble family,” She said. It wasn’t a lie but wasn’t technically the truth either.

“I see,” The bishop whispered as processed (Y/N)’s words. “I see why you were drawn here. Would like me to help you pray?” He asked. 

“Will it help her?” She asked back.

The bishop was quiet for a moment proceeding on.

“I don’t know my child but I am sure that the Lord wouldn’t ignore a child with a pure wish as your’s,” He answered.

The bishop leaded (Y/N) to the front pews began to pray for her mother safety. (Y/N) didn’t care for the fact that her and her mother prayed to different gods than bishop did. It didn’t matter what god or goddess ruled the heavens above if any one of them could help her mother stay safe she would be forever grateful to them.

As she prayed, (Y/N)’s mind was filled with memories of warm afternoons that were filled with fun stories, laughter, games, hugs, soft whispers of ‘I love you’ and the scents of roses.


	5. Chapter 5

Two weeks.

It only took two weeks for the combined force of Fortuna and Mallet to defeat Quebel. Quebelian army had put a good fight but they were overpowered by the invading armies. It didn’t help that the people of Quebel welcome the Fortunan and Malletine armies as heroes sent to their land to free them from tyrant rule of Harald.

It just wasn’t the lower classes that helped out but some of the lords as well. Their number were minuscule and mainly consisted of lords who’s supported the old kingdom. The leader of the small group was Lord Valles, who went directly to Vergil to offer his help.

It was due to Lord Valles’ help the war ended quicker. It was due to his information that Vergil and his elite force were able to infiltrate the palace, killing Harald and his sons.

Now that the war was over the people of Quebel began to celebrate the end of Harald’s rule and the new rule of Vergil.

But for (Y/N), the end of the war didn’t bring any comfort to her. She hadn’t received any news from her mother and she fears the worst. 

She now slept less than she normally did and stopped eating altogether as worry consuming her.

Vilho had forced her a couple of times to sleep with his magic. 

Vilho, Debbie, Lady and even Dante forced her to eat though Vilho and Debbie only made her eat a small portion of food whilst the demon hunters made her eat whole meals.

The days continue on with no word from her mother.

(Y/N) had lost hope from hearing from her mother so she began to mourn her loss.

Lady was the first to notice the signs of mourning and stay by (Y/N)’s side, helping her through her grieving process.

The month slowly pass, (Y/N)’s grief didn’t wane but she managed to start eating again and sleeping a bit more.

(Y/N) was now sitting at a table in Gure’s Cellar having dinner with Dante. He had ordered them streak and potatoes with some vegetables. To Dante’s surprise, (Y/N) ate all of her meal.

The white hair man just stared at the (H/C) woman as she finished off her meal whilst he had only halfway through his own.

“Wow! Someone was hungry,” Dante commented.

“I guess my body making up for all the meals I missed,” She replied to Dante as she eyed his vegetables.

Dante turned his plate so (Y/N) could eat the vegetables off his plate freely.

“Well, a growing girl needs all of that energy,” Dante joked.

  
(Y/N) ignored his joke and continued to eat his food.

Whilst munching on carrot (Y/N) took in the rest of the bar.

Everyone is in their little groups and clusters chatting away. It seemed that something had gotten the attention as they quickly talking and arguing about the topic.

“Everyone seems pumped up about something,” (Y/N) mumbled. 

Dante looked around the busy room.

“Yeah…” Dante agreed. “I think some interesting news came out,” He said.

“Interesting news?” (Y/N) asked.

“I don’t know. I don’t keep on top of the news,” Dante said which result in an eye-roll from his friend. “Morrison probably knows what’s up,” He said as he lends back on the chair to wave to the other man over from across the room.

“How may I help today Dante?” Morrison inquired.

“I’m curious about everyone talking. I’m might be out of the loop,” (Y/N) said.

“I guess you are,” Morrison said before starting the news “The news that’s on everyone is from Quebel. Vergil has announced his marriage to Harald’s daughter,” He explained.

Dante perked up at that news. (Y/N) was also surprised that the news. She didn’t know Harald had another daughter.

‘She must have been born after me,’ (Y/N) thought. ‘In the name of the gods, he going to marry someone about fourteen. He must be desperate to solidify his claim on the throne,’

“Oh, really?” Dante said. “Please tell us all about this princess?” He asked.

Morrison chuckled.

“Well, first off she no princess,” Morrison started. “The daughter is a bastard. There’s not a lot know about her as she disappeared about fourteen years ago. Most thought she was dead,” He finished. 

(Y/N) processed the older man’s words as she took a swig of her beer.

‘…Disappeared about fourteen years ago…’ Those words slowly sink in then she realised something.

“What? If everyone thought that she was dead, why is Vergil marrying her?” Dante asked.

“That’s because she wrote a letter to her mother that ended up in Vergil’s hands,” Morrison explained.

Harald didn’t have any other daughters. The woman that Vergil intended to marry was her.

Jeanette put her tanker little too hard on the table which alerted Dante and Morrison to her.

“Hey! Are you alright?” Dante asked.

Jeanette’s face had gone pale.

“No,” She confessed. “I suddenly feel sick,” She lied as brought her hand to her mouth.

“Probably eat something bad,” Morrison concluded.

Though Dante didn’t look convinced by Morrison conclusion but kept quite.

“Let’s get you home then,” He said getting up to help (Y/N) out of her seat.

Dante guided her out of the pub and down the street to the boarding house, where (Y/N) stopped him outside the front door.

“I’ll be alright now Dante,” (Y/N) told him.

“Don’t you want me to escort you to your room?” He asked.

“No, I should be fine Dante. It’s just a short walk to my room,” She recurred him.

Dante was hesitated to let (Y/N) go off by herself but her smile told him that she wanted to be left alone. So he let her go.

Dante watched as (Y/N) passed through the fresh-hold, not leaving the front of the boarding house until a light went on in (Y/N)’s room.

Once (Y/N) was in her room, she lite her fire using her magic. She sat on the floor in front of the fireplace with her back against her bed.

Her mind was still processing the news she heard.

Vergil, the eldest son of Legendary Dark Knight Sparda, Nelo Anglo Mallet’s strongest knight and Mundus’ favourite general, now King/Emperor of strongest counties in the world, future King of Quebel wanted to marry her because she carries the blood of Rose-Griffiths. And it was all her own fault.

It was because of her own letter.

‘I knew I shouldn’t have sent that letter!’ She cursed herself. ‘…But… I needed to know if my mother was alive. And still don’t have an answer to that!’

Panic finally started to settle.

‘Oh, the gods! I bet they already tortured Oswin to find out where he sent me. They must be searching for me now,’

(Y/N) felt the contest of her stomach rising up. She lunges forward for the bucket that she kept by the fireplace. She emptied the content of her stomach into the wooden container.

‘My life…’ She thought.

The life she had worked so hard to build was close to being shattered.

What should she do? Runaway and hide for rest of her life or surrendered herself to Vergil.

‘No! I can’t have that!’

Running for the problem wouldn’t solve. And if ran away she would be breaking the oath that she made to herself and the people of Ckville. That she would protect and heal them no matter the situation.

‘I’ll just to fight whoever comes after me no matter what. I won’t let anyone take me away from this life that I’ve made for myself,’ (Y/N) vowed.

The doctor knew some offensive spells that Vilho had taught her. (“There’s no point in becoming a doctor if you die on the way,” Vilho told her once.) And Lady had taught her a thing or two about defending one’s self. Then there was also that power. The one that she inherited from her father.

(Y/N) stared at the flames in front as she thought about that power she had inherited from that man. She reached out to the fire. The flames jumped from the hearth to the outstretched hand. (Y/N) turned over her hand, letting the flame settle in her palm. The flame burned more brightly in her hand than when it was in the hearth. With a little twitch of her magic, (Y/N) turned the flame blue. (Y/N) stared at the blue in her hand for a moment before the horrible memories started to return to her. She quickly snugged out the flame before any more memories return.

(Y/N) sighed and massage her forehead. Once the horrible memories were gone (Y/N) started to clean the sick out of bucket then head to bed.

***

  
Once more, days start passing by. (Y/N) kept going on with her life, always over her shoulder for Vergil’s knights or soldier.

But for the moment it seemed that they hadn’t found her yet.

Today the hospital was quiet. There had been no big emergency or major cases.

That week also coincided with Vilho’s yearly trip to the capital to raise money for the hospital. So (Y/N) was left in charge of the hospital during the day.

The quiet day allowed (Y/N) to go through the paperwork that she let pile up during the week. But soon the quietness of the hospital was disturbed.

“(Y/N)!” Debbie shouted for her.

(Y/N) rushed from her office to see what had happened.

Laying on the floor not far from the door was a body. It was surrounded by several people, mainly city soldiers of Ckville, labourers and nurses. 

The doctor moved closer to see who was on the floor.

When she was close enough to see who it was she stopped.

The person was dead. There was no mistaking it.

But what made it worst was that the person was Joe, the young city soldier who everyone trusted to get the job done.

“What happened?” (Y/N) asked.

“We got into a fight with Lord Kay’s men. Joe stepped into the fight to stop us,” One of another soldier said.

(Y/N) stepped closer to the body, kneeling down next to it. She had seen from afar that there was a bloodstain on the tunic, now she the chance to examine the wound up close.

There were two to three holes in the tunic, long and thin in nature most likely done by sword or knife. By the positions of the holes the blade penetrated the intestines, pancreas and the heart and with the amount of blood that drenched his clothes and floor Joe was dead before he got to the hospital.

“Is there anything you can do for him?” A soldier asked.

(Y/N) was silent as thought about how to reply.

“I can’t help the dead,” She replied.

Gasps came from the group around, followed by cries and angry shout. Some of soldiers and labourers rushing out of the hospital.

(Y/N) held back a cry of her of own as she shouts of the eyes of the young man.

A young man who had a brilliant smile and a lovely soul. Who always walked her home when younger and taught her all about the city that they lived in. Her first friend.

Someone who shouldn’t have been taken away from this world yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised next chapter Vergil will show up.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I kept my promise.

The death of Joe had caused a massive riot across Ckville.

The people of Ckville were tried of nobles of their city getting away with everything and Joe’s death had been the last straw.

The people gathered at the entrance of the noble quarter, screaming, shouting and demanding to be let in. They wanted Lord Kay and his men to be responsible for the death of the young soldier and the other injustices that Lord Kay had committed. Soon the gathering became violent.

The guards’ of the noble quarter started to attack the people hoping that it would disperse but that only lead to deaths of more people. And those deaths lead to the people fighting back.

The fighting had been going on for a month now.

The hospitals in Ckville are neutral ground. So many citizens would flock to the hospital for protection from the violence and destruction outside on the streets.

And like previous riots, Saint Mirajane was swamped with many patients with severe injuries and limbs that needed to amputate. Along with families taking shelter, every available nurse was called in to help.

To add to the mayhem Vilho hadn’t returned from the capital yet. It was most likely that he was being kept outside the city walls until the riots had clam down. Meaning that (Y/N) was still in charge.

Even with Viji help the patients just kept coming. Nearly all the beds were filled.

Her and Viji managed to get a break during a quiet moment in the riots.

“Vilho must be going crazy outside the walls,” Viji said.

“You can say that again,” (Y/N) sighed into her cup of tea. “I wish he was here so one of us could sleep,” She complained with a yawn.

The two of them were drawn away from their conversation by a loud noise coming from Viji’s office. The two women looked into the office to see Viji’s husband trying to entertain their hyper-act daughter. Viji sighed at her family.

(Y/N) smiled at the small family before downing the rest of her tea.

“Why don’t you spend some time with your family whilst it’s quiet,” (Y/N) told her.

“Are you sure?” Viji asked.

“Yeah,” She answered. “I’ll get Debbie to get you if happens. Though you’ll probably hear it before someone comes to get you,” (Y/N) said.

The month of riots had made (Y/N) forget her worries about Vergil and the marriage as her mind was more focus on her patients.

***  
A few more days pass with an influx of patients that filled the rest of the hospital beds.  
(Y/N) and Viji had to work through the nights to make sure that every patient that came in during those few days was taken care off.

When the two doctors were finished it was a quiet period during the riots.

“(Y/N), go and take a nap,” Viji told her.

“What!?” (Y/N) gasped. “I can’t do that! We still have to go around and do the rounds,” She said.

“You did yourself the another when you gave me some time with my family,” Viji told her. “Any way you need it. You hadn’t slept much during this riot and you weren’t sleeping well before the riot so, you definitely need it,” She said walking away to start doing the round herself.

(Y/N) was left standing in the hallway by herself. She sighed then run a hand through her (dirty) hair.

‘I guess she right,’ She thought as she made her way to her office.

(Y/N) threw herself onto the old couch crammed into the corner of her tiny office. Soon as her head hit the couch’s arm she was fast asleep.

A scream pierced through the hospital.

‘What’s going on?’ She question.

The (H/C) shook her head to get rid of her dizziness. Once it was gone (Y/N) dashed out of her office.

It sounded like the scream came from the entrance hall.

When she got to the large hall she could see the citizens and patients were backing away from a small group of people not far from the front door.

The group consisted of men dressed expensive and refine armour and what looked a uniform underneath. The men were brandishing their weapons. These men were most likely hired by a noble to cause trouble. But to attack hospital!

As (Y/N) weaved through the crowd she spotted a familiar face in the middle of those men.

Anger filled her vein as she pushed her to the front.

“Dante!” (Y/N) yelled. “What the earth are you doing…” She started to yell but faded away when she got a good look at the looked at the man in the middle of the intruder.

He had the same face as Dante along with the same pure hair and steely blue eyes. But this man was completely different from her friend. He was clean-shaven and his hair slick back. The clothing that he was wearing were expensive and superior to anything that the nobles in Ckville would wear.

‘An outsider,’ She realised. “Who do you think you are!? Walking into a hospital branding your weapons!” She yelled at them as moved closer.

The man surrounding him raised their weapons as she drew closer, protecting the handsome white man in the centre.

The man’s steely blue stared right at her, giving her an uncomfortable feeling. A feeling she that she had felt once before in the dark and lonely tunnels of the Cedar Labyrinth, outside the king’s office as he told his advisors the fate he had planned for her.

“(Y/N)!” She heard Viji yelled from the crowd behind her.

The doctor turned her head to search for her colleague taking a step back. When she did a hand gripped her upper arm. (Y/N) snapped her head back to see that the white-haired man was gripping her arm.

“Let go of me!” She demanded.

The man didn’t let go but pulled her closer to him. His guard removed their weapons to let her closer to him as possible.

(Y/N) tried to get out of his grip but it was too strong.

(Y/N) could only think up of one plan to get herself free. So using her free arm she slapped the man across his face with the back of her hand. The shock allowed her to free her captured arm. (Y/N) made sure to put some distance between her and the men.

“Your Majesty,” The guards all gasped.

‘Your Majesty…’

Her body froze at those words.

It was him; The man who plans to end her life that she worked so hard for.

The man with the white was Son of Sparda. 

The half-demon who wanted to marry her for power.

Vergil.

“(Y/N)!” Viji called to her when she finally got through the crowd.

“I’m sorry Viji,” She whispered. “I’ll be leaving you in charge of the hospital,” She informed the other doctor. 

“What!?” Viji exclaimed.

She watched as (Y/N) raised one of her arms. Her fingers were straight with her thumb tucked into her palm. The younger doctor poured her magic into her arm and then into her hand. When there was enough magic gathered she’d fired a shoot at Vergil.

(Y/N) didn’t stay to see if the shot hit him as she merged into the crowd of fleeing patients and citizens. She could hear a guard yelling for her capture.   
She darted down a hallway to the back the hospital and into the room where they stored the dead bodies, waiting for families to collect them. The room had a small door so the bodies could be discreetly removed, the perfect way for her to escape the hospital.

Once out of the hospital (Y/N) quickly moved into the filthy back-streets of Ckville. Her mind was making a list of things that she needed to do in the next couple of minutes so she could escape the city safety.

‘I got to get to the boarding house and get the money,’ She thought. ‘Then I should leave the city through the sewers, that would be for the best,’ She decided.

As she moved fast though the back-streets to the boarding house or she would of if the guards that Vergil had brought with him didn’t get in her way.

“Stop right there Lady Rozeningale!” One of them shouted at her.

“Lady,” (Y/N) snarled. “I get to be called Lady now that your kind plans to marry and not the bastard of Rose-Griffiths,” She snapped at them.

They seemed to be taken back by her comment. They seemed to be uncomfortable about comment maybe because of the content or because she was swearing. Using their discomfort (Y/N) shoot a spell that would only knock out the men. Once the guards were down (Y/N) resume her back to the boarding house.

“And it’s Doctor,” She corrected the guard.

She entered the boarding house by using the rear entrance. The building was eerily silent. She had never been in the boarding house during a riot.

‘Everyone probably sheltering,’ She thought as walked through the loud and clutter hallway.

(Y/N) climbed the stairs that lead up to the second floor, where her room was located. She carefully opened the door and looked into the room to see if anyone was in there. No one, the room was just as she left a month ago.

She swiftly opened then closed it behind her. She made her to her bookcase and push it so she could get. To the money, hidden under the floorboard. She threw the box into a bag and grabbed a cloak.

When she turned around her heart nearly stopped.

Vergil was standing in-between her and the door.

‘When did he entered!?’ (Y/N)’s mind screamed.

There was no way he entered from the door, it was old and need a good oiling.

Her eyes moved from stoic face to his leather bond hands. Clucked in his left hand was a sword, the Yamato, a powerful devil arm that the half-demon had inherited from his father. He probably won’t use it on her hopefully but it was still frightening to have such a blade nearby.

(Y/N) examined the room behind the king. The door was the obvious way out but there was also a window in the other wall behind him. The window led straight to the streets below. She would need to good distract if she was going to made break for the window.

“Whatever you’re thinking I suggest you forget. Just come quietly,” He told her. His voice sounded familiar somehow, it was baritone, clam and sent shivers down her spine.

“I’m sorry but you’re not mother,” She shot back. “And I don’t bow anyone, especially the king of Quebel!” She snarled as she shot another spell towards him.

This spell was slightly different than the one she threw at him earlier. It was mixed pure mana canon and her natural fire abilities. She shot towards the door, she aimed it at the wall next to the door. When the spell hit the wall it causing a large amount of smoke as the flame ate away the wall.

‘I’m sorry Mrs Hudson,’ She apologised to her landlord.

The smoke was thick and black, successfully shielding (Y/N) from Vergil’s eyes. Once the smoke had filled the room (Y/N) cast an illusion spell to trick Vergil that she was making a mad dash to the hole she made in the wall. It seemed to work as she sees his shadow move in the direction of the illusion. Then she made her mad dash to the window brushing against the half-demon on the way. (Y/N) crushing through the window onto a stall on the streets below.

The woman let out a groan as she picked herself from the floor. She stumbling to the alleyway near the boarding house.

(Y/N) scrambled to the nearest entrance to the sewer. She closed the sewer entrance behind then dropped down to the darkness under her.

Once she got her bearing and summoned a light source (her trusty old lamp) the (H/C) started made her way out of Ckville. Her home of fourteen years, the city that gave her a chance to live her life the way she wanted and the place that teach her some much about life.

(Y/N) tried and fail not to cry. She wiped her tears as she left her happy life behind.

The fleeing woman lifted her lamp a bit higher for its light to hit the figure dressed in blue.

A scream was let out by the woman as she got a look of the man that was chasing her. She dropped her lamp as he draws closer to her whilst she moved further away from him.

Vergil stopped once his feet met the still lit lamp. The orange light illuminated his furious face.

‘How!?’ (Y/N)’s mind screamed again. ‘How did he know I was down here!?’ She shrieked in her mind.

“Enough with this cat and mouse game!” He shouted at her.

The angry filled her veins.

“No!!” She screamed back. “I will not allow anyone but myself to control my life!” She added on.

The angry in her veins flowed into her hand. Flames erupted from her hands. (Y/N) threw endlessly steamed of flames at Vergil.  
Harsh breaths left (Y/N)’s lips at she finished fiery assault on the Dark Slayer. He was nowhere in sight, not even a charted body. Had she destroyed every inch of him?

She stepped closer to the area where she had last sited the Son of Sparda.

“It’s time to end this game,” Vergil whispered from behind her.

(Y/N) didn’t have a moment to move an inch as a sharp pain travelled through her neck. The tiny flame in her lamp disappeared as she faded from the world.

***  
That was the first thing (Y/N) notice when she regained consciousness. The next things she noticed that she laying on her right side which was laying on a very comfortable surface and she a little bit warm. Her (E/C) eyes open onto a dark pair of legs. She followed those legs up until she met a handsome face. (E/C) met blue.

At first, she thought it was Dante but then her memories returned from before she lost consciousness. 

She bolted up. She could hear her heart in the ears.

  
They stayed still, staring at each other like predator and prey.

She knew that was in a carriage heading out of Prildo Ira heading towards Quebel.

She didn’t know how long they were staring at each other before she lunges towards the carriage door. Her attempted fail as Vergil wrapped his arms around her waist.

“No!!!” She screamed at him.

(Y/N) struggled against her captor with no success. Her struggle only led to Vergil restraining her efficiently. He had gotten ahold of her wrist across them over her body restricting her movement.

“Let me!” (Y/N) demanded as she tried to wriggle free of Vergil’s hold. 

She tried to activate her magic but not a single ounce of mana came to her to aid. This lead to more panic in her system. Had they sealed her magic?

The man behind her, stayed quiet as he let the woman in his arms use up all of her energy.

“Let me…,” She begged as she felt her hope waining. “Please…,” She whispered as tears started to fall from her (E/C) eyes.

But nothing left white hair man’s lips as the woman in his arms lend forwards, she began to sob.

(Y/N) hated it. She felt like she was a child again powerless and weak, sitting the darkness of Cedar Labyrinth unable to change her own fate herself. And everything she had done since she left that darkness of Cedar Labyrinth. It was all for nothing, all training and leaving to be dragged back to where it started.

She cried herself to sleep in the arms of the man who was taking her away from the life she’d loved.

Vergil waited until he could hear her soft breaths.

He pulled her back to his chest letting of her wrist once she laying on it. He then turned her on his lap so she was on sitting sideward. He rests (H/C)’s head in the nook of her neck and supported her head with his left hand. Vergil reached in dark embroidery coat and pulled handkerchief. He wiped her tear-stained cheeks then wiped her nose. Once done he placed a kiss on her head.

Vergil looked down at (Y/N)’s face and the dark bags under her eyes. He noticed them earlier when he had laid her down in carriage but didn’t notice how dark they were. She also was stupidly easy to carry so he took a peek under surcoat and tunic, she unhealthy thin, it wasn’t too bad that you could see her ribs but it nearly there. Not to mention that she smelt bad.

Vergil sighed.

“It’s going to take a lot of work to make you into a queen that history will remember,” He mumbled as he placed another kiss on her forehead. 


	7. Chapter 7

Night was approaching when (Y/N) regained consciousness again. When she fully awoke, she realised that she was in the arms of the man who had just kidnapped her.

When she realised that she was in Vergil’s arms she tried to escape but he was quicker; wrapping his long arms around her waist. (Y/N) struggled against Vergil’s grip, clawing at his arms underneath his navy coat.

“Let me go!” (Y/N) demanded as she struggled.

“Not until you’ve calm down,” Vergil told her.

(Y/N) continued to struggle against him.

“I will only let you go if you don’t try and escape or fight me again,” He told her.

(Y/N) immediately stops her struggle against Vergil. A moment pass as (Y/N) behaved herself in his arms. Once he thought that she wouldn’t run off, he unwrapped his arms from around (Y/N)’s waist. When she was finally free, (Y/N) darted to the other side of the carriage, pushing herself into the corner, making sure that she was the furthest she could be from Vergil.

The half-demon looked at her displease due to her behaviour but stayed quiet.

The silence extended for hours. It only came to a end when the carriage came to a stop.

Vergil was the first to exit the carriage, (Y/N) nervously moved from her corner to investigate the carriage’s door. Vergil was waiting right outside of the carriage’s door, along with several knights probably to make sure that (Y/N) didn’t runway.

The carriage had stopped at a tavern in the middle of nowhere.

The tavern was on the large side with a farm not far from the building. The rooms were probably little bit bigger then the average room along with decent food that would satisfy your stomach until you reach your location or the next tavern.

The king dragged (Y/N) out of the carriage and to his side. Once by the king’s side the knights shut the carriage’s door behind (Y/N). The group moved towards the tavern.

Soon as they entered the tavern the group were greeted by a worker, a young woman about the same age as (Y/N).

“Welcome to Ivy Tavern,” She greeted with a bright smile. Her eyes looked over the group. It must of looked strange, a young Lord with a young woman dressed in men’s clothing and covered in blood, and men surrounding them. “How may I help you tonight?” She nervously asked.

“I would like several rooms for my men. I would also like your best room for I and my wife,” Vergil ordered.

The woman stared at them again before returning to her job.

“Oh! Of course!” She chirped. “Let me book you in first,” She told them. The woman guided them to the front desk to book them in. “That will be three gold coins and three silver,” The woman stated as she finished totalling their stay.

Vergil reach into his long coat to pull out six gold coins.

“Will that been enough?” He asked cooly like he had placed six bronze pennies on the desk and not gold ones.

“Y-Yes. Yes, of course that will be plenty,” The women stuttered.

“Keep the change,” Vergil told her.

“Thank you sir,” The woman thanked him.

She quickly put away the precious coins away before showing them to their rooms.

The knights were shown to their rooms first as their rooms were on a lower floor from the nice room which were on a higher floor.

Once the knights were settled into their room, then the woman guided the half-demon and the doctor to their room.

The woman opened the door to their room. It was larger then your average living area. There was a fireplace soon as you entered the room. A armchair was facing away from the door with a couch facing the fireplace.

Vergil walked passed the woman who had guided them to the room, taking (Y/N) along with him. Vergil placed himself between the door and his fiancee before letting go of her. He reach into his long coat again this time pulling out two gold coins.

“I would like a bath brought up for my wife and dinner brought up to us,”He ordered handing over the gold coins to the female staff member.

“Y-Yes Sir,” The woman said before leaving the room.

During the conversation (Y/N) had managed to removed herself from Vergil’s arms and escaped to the other side of the room, choosing to stand near the large windows. She listen to her kidnapper talk to the woman.

When the woman left the room, Vergil turned his attention to his fiancee.

“What are you doing?” He asked.

“Watching the stars,” She coldly answered trying to keep the distance between them but she had place herself in the corner of the room.

(Y/N) tried to move away from the approaching Vergil. But her back hit the corner of the room. As he grew closer to her, (Y/N) tried to dash off out of Vergil’s reach but she already knew that the half-demon will always be faster than herself.

His hand grabbed her arm then pulled the (H/C) to his chest. He once again wrapped his arms around her body. (Y/N) once again struggle against Vergil’s arms.

“Stop acting like a spoil brat,” Vergil told her.

His words immediately stilled (Y/N)’s struggle but she didn’t remain still for long. Her body began to shake. Soon laughter bubbled out of her mouth. Her laughter reaching the level of hysterical.

“I’m being a spoil brat!” She repeated his words. “It’s not like I’ve just been kidnapped from my home by a man who plans to use me as a tool for his own desire!” She cried.

Vergil kept a hold of (Y/N) as she let her anger out.

“Quebel needs you,” Vergil told her.

The doctor let out another hysterical laugh.

“Do the people of Quebel really want the bastard of the mad tyrant Harald-Mallory?” She asked him.

“The people of Quebel need someone of Rose-Griffiths’ blood on the throne,” He replied.

“I guess none of my cousins are available,” (Y/N) commented. 

Vergil let out a tired sigh at her behaviour before they were interrupted by a knock that came at the room’s door.

“Don’t cause anymore trouble,” Vergil told her as he let go of her.

The white hair half-man walked to the door whilst (Y/N) returned to staring out of the window. She heard Vergil answer the door. The person on the other side of the door was one of Vergil’s knights bringing up some of his luggage up to the room. (Y/N) listen carefully to Vergil as he brought the luggage into the room and placed it on the bed. She then could hear him opening the luggage and started to rummage through the content. 

After while another knock at the door. Vergil moved to answer the door again. This time at the door was two male staff members bringing up a wooden tub for the bath that Vergil had ordered.  
The men set up the tub in the middle of the room behind the couch. For the next thirty minutes a woman kept coming into the room, pouring hot water into the tub until it was filled.

Once she heard the door close, (Y/N) turned to look at the bath. A table had been placed near by the tub with a towel on it, then she notice there was no partition to separate those ice blue eyes from the skin of her body.

“What’s wrong, (Y/N)?” Vergil asked when he notice that she wasn’t moving to get into the bath.

Ignoring the shiver that went down her spine, (Y/N) flicked her (E/C) eyes to the half-demon. Vergil was now sitting in the armchair which had a perfect view of the tub, with a book in his hand.

“There’s no partition,” She meekly pointed out.

“So?” He said with a raise eyebrow.

“I’m not stripping in front of you!” She hissed at him.

Vergil let out amuse huff. 

“In the near future you will,” He commented as he got up from the chair. “But I am gentleman so I will respect your wish to bathe with no preying eyes,” He told her as he moved to the couch that was facing away from the tub.

“Gentleman,” She laughed under her breath. “What kind of gentleman kidnaps a woman and forces her to marry him,” She muttered. 

(Y/N) waited for a couple of minutes to make sure that Vergil didn’t turn around before stripping herself of her bloody clothes. 

“There is a bag full of oils and soap for you on the bed,” Vergil told her, his voice causing her to jump.

(Y/N) found said bag next to the luggage. She picked up the small lavender bag and place it on the table with the towel.

With one last glance at the white hair man, (Y/N) removed her arms that where hiding her body from prying eyes to get into the tub, facing away from the couch.

The (H/C) let out a sigh when she settled into the scorching water. It had been a month or two since she was able to wash herself. The hospital had been busy even before the riots.

(Y/N) washes away the two months worth of dirt, blood and her life in Ckville. And even after she washed herself, she stayed in the tub until the water grew cold. She got up and wrapped the towel around her body before she stepped out of the wooden container. She returns to the bed intending to put her old clothes back on.

“Don’t,” Vergil warned.

(Y/N) glance over her shoulder to look at Vergil. He was looking down at his lap, most likely reading a book.

“I left out new clothes for you,” He informed her. 

Laying on the bed next to the luggage was a bundle of fabric. (Y/N) had notice them when she was retrieving the soap bag for her bath. She hesitated whether or not to put on the clothes that Vergil had brought her but she realise if she didn’t put on those clothes herself, Vergil would do it himself. Goosebumps rose across her body at the thought.

(Y/N) move to the clothing. She search for the shift. Putting the shift on first before removing the towel; she then search for the stockings and put them on when she found them. She tied the garters above her knees. Looking back at the clothing, (Y/N) tried to remember what came next after putting on the shift and stockings.

“Do you need help?” Vergil asked.

(Y/N) jumped at the sound of his voice again. She glance over her shoulder to see Vergil was doing the same thing.

“No,” She answered, quickly looking back at the clothing.

Vergil let out a sigh before getting up from the couch. He made his way over to her.

“I told you I don’t need your help,” She told him but the half-demon was already behind her.

The only thing separating their bodies was their clothing.

“Stop being stubborn,” He told her.

(Y/N) felt Vergil’s chest pressing against her back as he lent forward to grab the next piece of clothing that she needed to put on. Vergil also place his hand on (Y/N)’s stomach to keep his balance but caused (Y/N)’s arse to be pushed against his groin.

‘He’s doing this on purpose!’ (Y/N)’s mind screamed.

Vergil return to his former position with the next piece of clothing for (Y/N). The (H/C) looked at the stays in front of her. She took the clothing out of the man’s hands and put it on. She fixed the stays in place then waited for Vergil to lace up the back. (Y/N) felt him starting to lace up the back of the stays. The time passed tediously as Vergil carefully lace up the stays.

Vergil stepped back away from (Y/N) once he was finish. 

The young woman continued to dress herself. She put on the under petticoat then the scarlet petticoat. Once there were put on, (Y/N) then put on the matching scarlet top which Vergil also laced up for her.

When Vergil was finish he stepped away from his fiancee. She returned to trying to ignored the half-demon’s presence, choosing to focus on drying her hair.

She could feel those ice blue eyes on her. A hand grabbed her arm spend her around. 

“Wha-!?” She gasped as she was turned around but she couldn’t yell at Vergil due to the look in his eyes.

(Y/N) couldn’t tell what emotions was in those stunning cold eyes.

His eyes scanned her body leaving (Y/N) feeling vulnerable. 

“There suit you,” Vergil told her.

With that Vergil returned to the couch.

(Y/N) was left confuse on the spot at the man’s sudden change in behaviour but dismiss it turning her attention back to her (H/C) locks. Looking through the luggage she founded a comb to brush her hair with.

(Y/N) decided to French braid her hair.  
During the time she was doing her hair, two male members of staff returned to take away the tub.

After the men left the room, the future couple were left alone for a few hours until the staff brought up their dinner.

The staffs put the meal on the small dining table. They were being service small bowl of a whitish soup, along with a plate of roasted meat, boiled potatoes and assortment of other vegetables and some tarts along with a jug probably filled with a wine.

When the staff left the room Vergil got up from the couch and walked over to the dining table. His eyes met her’s as he walked over to the table. His eyes gave a silent command and warning at the same time.

(Y/N) made no argument and quietly made her way to the table as well.

Being the gentleman he was, Vergil pulled out the chair for his fiancee. (Y/N) said nothing to him when he push her. And once he was seated they began their dinner.

(Y/N) reached out for the soup first, bringing the bowl up to her lips. This action cause a disgruntle growl from the other side of the table. (E/C) eyes looked up to the scowling face of Vergil. It took a moment for her to realise why he was scowling at her. She place the bowl back on the table realising that wasn’t how member of the royal household should eat. (Y/N) picked up the spoon laying on the table before she began to eat again.

“Seems that you have forgotten your manners and lessons,” Vergil stated.

“Manners and my lessons that I had don’t help you in life,” (Y/N) shot back.

“Well, I guess you should swiftly remember them, you’re going to need them for ruling Quebel,” He told her.

“What…?” (Y/N) was shocked by what he had just told her.

“Oh yes, I haven’t explained any of my plans to you,” Vergil said. “You will be ruling Quebel on my behalf as I have my hands full with Fortuna and Mallet. And along with ruling, you will give birth to three heirs. One for each kingdom,” He informed her.

“Three!?” (Y/N) exclaimed.

“Yes,” He confirmed. “I would like the kingdom’s to be separated after my death,” He added on.

“There’s no way I can rule a country!” (Y/N) told him.

It was absurd to think someone like her could run a kingdom. The crown princes like Vergil, her father and Henry were taught from birth how to rule a country and the dance that one needed to do to keep nobles, allies and the people happy. How was she going to learn that in such small amount of time.

“You will learn,” Vergil assured her. “You will have me by your side if you have any question,” He added.

The news that she would be ruling Quebel made her sick to the stomach. (Y/N) looked down at her dinner, she didn’t want to eat anymore but force herself to. 

When dinner was finish (Y/N) moved herself to the bed to think about what Vergil had told her. Can she really rule Quebel? Her homeland was a foreign place to her as she spent most of her time learning and celebrating Mallet and Malletine holidays ready for when she was suppose to given away to Mundus. Not to mention she never left the palace grounds until she run away to Prildo Ira.

(Y/N) shook her head to get rid all of those thoughts. There didn’t matter, she was going to find away out of this horrible marriage.

Once her thoughts were settled, the woman stripped herself down to her shift then jumped into the bed. She slept on the furthest side away from Vergil, who had returned to the couch after dinner. She hope that he wouldn’t come and join her.

(Y/N) stayed awake for what felt ages with her thoughts still bouncing around. Then finally, she felt herself slipping off to sleep.

On the verge of sleep (Y/N) felt something warm against her cheek. 

“Goodnight (Y/N),” A voice sweetly whispered to her.


End file.
